Belle Roe, traiteur
by skymoon1977
Summary: Un precio a pagar a la muerte... la respuesta a sus plegarias... Amor, devoción y desvelos de una abuela. Por fi, por fi, reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Aún le quedaba mucho a Belle Roe para ser considerada una venerable anciana. O eso farfullaba ella cuando alguien se empeñaba en tratarla como su edad parecía dictaminar. Su nieto la miraba divertido y con ojos cargados de cariño. Era única. Pero eso lo había sabido desde que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo.

Gene la observaba en silencio. Los rasgos de la mujer seguían siendo tan hermosos. Pareciese que hubiera hecho un pacto con Dios para que preservara la belleza que siempre poseyó. Sí, el tiempo había empezado a encanecer sus cabellos oscuros, había diseminado alguna que otra arruga por su rostro y sus manos pero su cara seguía siendo morena, de trazos finos y delicados pero a la vez fuertes. Y sus ojos de un asombroso azul que tan solo él, en la familia, había heredado. También había heredado otras cualidades que ella misma poseía pero al contrario que su abuela nunca se sintió cómodo con las mismas.

Cuando hacía unos meses Belle le pidió que le llevase a la décima reunión que sus antiguos compañeros de guerra habían concretado ni siquiera se atrevió a poner pegas. Lo que su abuela pedía se hacía y punto. Era la matriarca de la familia y su palabra era casi ley. Y si la seguían con fe ciega era porque jamás hablaba de más, jamás pedía o actuaba en vano. Ella sabía cosas, sentía cosas así que mejor no discutir con quien aunque no supiese muy claramente porqué siempre acertaba cuando te pedía que hicieses algo en concreto.

El viaje en coche desde Baton Rouge a Savannah había sido largo pero su abuela siempre se había negado a moverse en tren. Decía que no soportaba esas máquinas de acero, decía que los odiaba por el daño que habían hecho a sus antepasados cheroquis. Y es que su abuela unificaba en sí una mezcla extraña pero impactante de sangres. Franco canadiense por parte de padre, una cajun de los pies a la cabeza, indígena americana por parte de madre. Y viviendo en la capital de la siempre misteriosa Louisiana, tan llena de secretos y oscurantismo como de color y alegría.

Avanzó por el hall de aquel majestuoso hotel con ella del brazo. Sonreía ante la situación. Belle miraba todo aquel lujo extasiada. Eugene sabía que su abuela no se había visto en una igual jamás. Tampoco es que él estuviera acostumbrado pero sabía que algo así sucedería este año, al fin y al cabo el encargado de encontrar el lugar en esta ocasión fue su antiguo oficial Lewis Nixon. Si algo tenía este era el dinero por castigo. Afortunadamente estaba seguro de que a la asociación de la Compañía Easy no le costaría ni un duro disfrutar de las instalaciones.

- Abuela, llegamos un poco tarde... sé que esto es fascinante pero deberíamos dirigirnos al centro de reuniones.

- No seas irrespetuoso, jovencito. Te lo he repetido un millón de veces... espero que no estés educando a Maxi para que se ría de sus mayores.

- No me estoy riendo de ti, abuela y lo sabes... Pero estás un poco cascarrabias, reconócelo.

- Ha sido un viaje muy largo...

- Porque has querido...

- ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo? - Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Si vamos a donde debemos ir, no. - Estaba vez la mujer no consiguió evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando su nieto le plantaba cara. Asintió y aferrada con más firmeza al brazo de él se encaminaron hacia el salón de conferencias. Las puertas de acceso al lugar aún estaban abiertas pero ya se podía ver a buena parte de los asistentes sentados en sus mesas, delante esperando a los últimos rezagados se encontró con la primera cara familiar de aquellos años; Leo Hashey.

- ¡Ey, Gene! Ya nos estábamos empezando a preguntar si te habías perdido...

- Nada de eso, Leo... mi venerable abuela... - de repente la mano de la misma le golpeó en el cogote.

- ¡Respeto...! - Gene se echó a reír mientras su antiguo compañero le acompañaba moviendo la cabeza asombrado hasta su mesa. En la misma ya ocupaban su sitio más antiguos miembros de la Easy.

- ¡Babe! - Exclamó al ver a quien fuera su mejor amigo en aquellos años de trincheras.

- ¡Gene, por fin has llegado! - el pelirrojo chaval de Filadelfia miró a la mujer fascinado. - ¿Quién es la preciosidad que viene contigo? - le sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba y le abrazaba con fuerza. El antiguo sanitario saludó con un gesto cariñoso al resto de los ocupantes, así como a las personas que les acompañaban.

- Chicos, Babe, os presento a mi abuela, Belle Roe...

- ¿Tu abuela? - Inquirió alguien detrás de ellos. Eugene se volvió Spina le palmeó el brazo contemplando a la mujer. - ¿Usted es... cómo me dijiste aquella noche, Doc?

- _Traiteur_... Me alegra saber que les hablaste de mi, hijo.

- A decir verdad no habló mucho de casi nada, madam... - comentó Ralph.

- No se me hace raro... - Su nieto suspiró mientras su abuela dejaba escapar una risilla. - No le hagáis mucho caso, hoy está especialmente quisquilloso. Hemos tenido un viaje largo y pesado y parece que sea él quien tenga más de setenta años y no yo... - miró a Babe y al resto de los comensales con una sonrisa. - Corazón, ¿me presentas al resto de la mesa?

- Por supuesto, madam... soy Edward Heffron aunque todos me llaman Babe, el guapo y tímido chavalote que está a su lado es Shiffty Powers y la jovencita su hija, Margo, - los dos correspondieron con el mismo gesto divertido. - Él es Popeye Wynn y su mujer Dani, a Leo ya le conoce. Y, por último Joe Ramírez y Toni García.

- ¿Cómo que por último? Te olvidas de mi... - volvió a intervenir Spina ocupando su lugar, - Ralph Spina, fui sanitario junto a su nieto... ella es mi prometida, Vivian.

- Realmente es un placer conocer por fin a los compañeros de mi nieto... habla maravillas de todos vosotros. Estaba deseando poneros rostro porque a veces me llega a marear con vuestras historias... - Eugene la miró extrañado.

- Abuela no suelo hablar de...

- Cariño, sabes que siempre te escucho aunque no hables. - El silencio se hizo en la mesa al percibir la mirada penetrante que la venerable mujer le dirigió a su nieto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, madam? - Inquirió Toni García con curiosidad rompiendo el incómodo ambiente.

- Ya lo has hecho pero sí puedes seguir... - La mesa esbozó una amplia sonrisa. - Y perdonad que os tutee pero tengo edad suficiente como para haberos podido limpiar las narices a todos vosotros...

- No se preocupe, madam...

- Chicos, nada de madam... Belle... - ellos asintieron. - Qué querías preguntarme, ¿Toni, no?

- Exacto, ¿es indígena?

- Al 50% sí, mitad _cajún_ mitad cheroqui. Descendiente de franco canadienses e indígena americana...

- Una mezcla explosiva la de nuestra familia, abuela.

- Ni que lo jures, Gene. - La mujer observó un momento a García. - ¿Cheyenne? - El asintió con una amplia sonrisa. - No se me escapa ni una tribu... - la mesa estalló en risas.

- Gene, ¿porqué jamás nos comentaste que no heredaste el humor de tu abuela? - exclamó Popeye.

- Oh, pero si lo heredó... solo que es más fino y lo saca a paseo en contadas ocasiones. Aquí mi nieto es un hombre serio. - Pero sus palabras aunque mordaces venían acompañadas de una expresión cargada de infinito cariño hacia el joven de 34 años y oscuros cabellos que la miraba igualmente con adoración.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre risas y presentaciones del resto de los miembros de la compañía que se pasaron por la mesa o a los que Gene la llevó a presentarlos. A todos les pareció una mujer fascinante. Las horas pasaban y el antiguo sanitario se percató de que su abuela empezaba a dar muestras de cansancio. Efectivamente había sido un viaje muy largo y por mucho que ella lo negase debía estar agotada. El mismo se moría de ganas de acostarse. De todas maneras tenían otros tres días por delante para que Belle se interrelacionara con todos aquellos hombres.

- Abuela, ¿nos retiramos a descansar? - Le susurró al oído. Ella asintió con una suave sonrisa.

- Belle... - habló Babe mientras veía como Shiffty ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse. Ella le miró. - No te vayas sin antes prometernos que mañana nos contarás detalles comprometedores de cuando Gene era pequeño...

- ¿Detalles comprometedores? - Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisilla.

- No hay ese tipo de detalles, Heffron fui un niño modelo...

- Si, hijo, sí... en tus sueños. - Sentenció la setentera mirándole con gesto socarrón. - Prometido Babe... mañana haremos sonrojar a mi nieto.

- ¡Abuela! - exclamó el ex-sanitario fingiendo estar molesto.

- Belle si no le importa que le acompañe mi hija esta más dormida que despierta, ¿me deja acompañarles a las habitaciones? - inquirió Shiffty.

- No hace falta que lo preguntes, hijo, por supuesto - Los cuatro, con Powers portando a su hija en su regazo, se despidieron de la mesa e iniciaron el camino hacia los pisos superiores.


	2. Chapter 2

Brillaba el sol con fuerza cuando la mujer se asomó a la terraza del restaurante al día siguiente. Gene estaba dentro acabando su desayuno. Se volvió para mirarle a través de la puerta de cristal. Estaba acompañado de alguno de sus antiguos compañeros y, como siempre, guardaba silencio pero en su rostro lucía una amplia sonrisa. Suspiró. Cada día daba gracias a Dios porque de nuevo la hubiese escuchado. Cuando rezaba durante los años de guerra no sabía de qué manera podría ser ayudado el más joven de los Roe. Se suponía que ella oraba para que la enfermedad se alejase, para aliviar el dolor pero y cuando era el alma lo que dolía... ¿las plegarias serían suficiente? Fue la primera vez que aún sabiendo que eran necesarios, sus ruegos, no estaba completamente convencida de que protegiesen a ese pequeño ángel que la vida les regaló hacía 21 años. Los años que tenía Gene cuando se fue a la guerra.

El peor escenario al que podía enfrentarse un _traiteur_... al que habían nombrado sanitario de la compañía en la que servía. Eugene había rechazado toda su vida esa herencia pero ahora ya no podría seguir haciéndolo. Por experiencia Belle supo que su niño -por muchos años que fuese cumpliendo, nunca dejaría de ser eso, su niño-, bueno por experiencia propia supo que sufriría más que cualquiera... porque cuando un _traiteur_ no conseguía aliviar el dolor, cuando no lograba alejar la muerte, cuando el objeto de sus desvelos iniciaba su tránsito a la otra vida se llevaba con él una pequeña parte del alma del curandero... Un precio a pagar a la muerte... un precio que era resarcido cuando sí obtenían algún éxito...

Pero ¿cuántas vidas no lograría salvar Eugene en una guerra? ¿Cuantas partes de su alma perdería en el proceso?

Suspiró con tristeza. Recordaba el día que él vino a la capilla del East Baton Rouge a decirle que se unía al ejército. No intentó convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Leía en sus ojos la firme determinación que sentía. Sabía que Gene pensaba que debía hacer algo por ayudar a su país y también sabía que le había llegado la hora de afrontar horas muy oscuras y que creía estar preparado para ello. Belle sabía que nunca se estaba preparado para el dolor y el sufrimiento...

Pero ahora le veía y sentía que aquel grupo de hombres con los que sirvió habían sido la respuesta a sus plegarias. Ellos habían, unos más que otros, aprendido a ver al buen hombre que se ocultaba tras esos silencios. Al muchacho valiente y cariñoso que siempre anteponía el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio. Algunos incluso había desarrollado por su nieto un amor que rivalizaba con el que ella misma sentía por él. Eran ese respeto y ese amor los que habían protegido al niño de ojos tristes. A su niño...

Oyó pasos tras ella y se fijó que por las escalinatas de la terraza subían cinco hombres hablando amigablemente entre ellos. Irremediablemente reconoció a uno de ellos por lo que su nieto le había contado. Richard Winters, uno de los oficiales de mayor graduación con los que el sirvió. Frunció el ceño dudando si acercarse a él. Finalmente el arrojo que siempre la había caracterizado se impuso. Se habían detenido a pocos pasos de ella apoyados en la barandilla. Se aproximó y carraspeó una vez se detuvo tras ellos. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

- ¿Es usted Richard Winters? - una de las pelirrojas cejas se elevó en un ligero gesto de sorpresa.

- Sí, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar? - su voz era suave y sosegada. Sus ojos azules brillaban amigablemente

- Soy Belle Roe, la abuela de...

- ¿De Eugene? - preguntó otro de los hombres, interviniendo. Ella le sonrió.

- Efectivamente... ¿son todos ustedes...

- Los oficiales bajo los que sirvió Doc... bueno, su nieto. - volvió a hablar el anterior hombre. - Un placer, soy Carwood Lipton... - Belle estrechó la mano que le tendía mientras volvía a hablar.

- Sí, Gene me ha hablado de usted... bueno de todos ustedes... Sr. Winters quería decirle algo y ya que está acompañado del resto de los oficiales aprovecho el momento antes de que mi nieto vuelva y se muera de vergüenza...

- Dígame lo que quiera pero llámeme Dick...

- Bueno tampoco para mi es fácil poner en palabras lo que quiero decirles pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al grano... Simplemente quería expresarles mi agradecimiento...

- ¿Por? - inquirió otra de las personas.

- Señor...

- Welsh, Harry Welsh...

- Bien, Sr. Welsh, porque... bueno aún a riesgo de parecer una vieja sensiblera, le protegieron y hoy está aquí. Porque consiguieron que saliera con vida de allí... Sé que probablemente para ustedes mi nieto no deje de ser uno más de los hombres que tuvieron bajo sus órdenes pero...

- Sra. Roe... - la interrumpió Winters. - Hace mucho tiempo que los aquí presentes, todos los hombres que se encuentran ahí dentro y los que no han podido venir, dejamos de considerar a Gene uno más de la compañía... Era difícil seguir haciéndolo cuando continuamente le veíamos arriesgar su vida para salvar las nuestras... Cierto que era sanitario pero bueno...

- No era un sanitario al uso. Su nieto siempre tuvo algo especial... Lewis Nixon, encantado. - El hombre le estrechó también la mano. - Nunca le olvidaré inclinado sobre alguno de los hombres que estaba atendiendo y como su sola presencia les calmaba... - Belle sonrió suavemente.

- Sí... Gene siempre ha tenido esa capacidad...

- Le oí hablar una noche con Ralph Spina de usted... creo que también posee ese mismo ¿poder? si se le puede llamar así... Por cierto, soy Buck Compton...

- Un placer... bueno no sé si son poderes, es algo que ha ido pasando generación tras generación en la familia Roe... a veces se salta unas cuantas generaciones. De hecho mi hijo, el padre de Gene, es una especie de tarugo sin la más mínima capacidad de empatía, aunque por supuesto tienes otras maravillosas cualidades como el amor profundo que siente por sus hijos. Sin embargo mi nieto es todo lo contrario... si a eso le añadimos que por parte de su madre también se dan ciertas manifestaciones, digamos que "extrañas", es hasta normal que sea especial... aunque odie ser así.

- Siempre supe que había algo fuera de lo normal en Doc... - sonrió Lipton. - Siempre supe que la compañía era tremendamente afortunada por tenerle entre nosotros.

- Lo que dice Carwood es cierto, Sra. Roe. No debería darnos las gracias por haberle protegido... quizá debamos ser nosotros los que le demos las gracias por haber tenido el privilegio de conocerle, de servir con él y de que nos considere sus amigos. - volvió a hablar Dick.

- Bueno, desde ayer me ha empezado a quedar clara una cosa... y es que afortunadamente mi nieto sobrevivió gracias a ustedes y al resto de la compañía, gracias a que sirvió al lado de unos hombres tan o más especiales que él... Doy las gracias al cielo por ello. Recé tanto por él y por ustedes...

- Más afortunados aún, ¿no? Quiero decir que las oraciones de una "rezadora" deben tener más peso que las de una persona normal...

- No lo sé... supongo que sí, Sr. Welsh. - Belle notó que una mano se posaba en su cuello. Sonrió más ampliamente. - ¿Cuando has aprendido a acercarte a mi sin que lo note?

- Cuando tenía dos años y medio, abuela... - Le contestó Gene sarcásticamente sonriendo a sus antiguos mandos.

- ¿Cuando has aprendido a no tenerme respeto?

- Cuando tenía dos años y medio, abuela... - La mujer se echó a reír. - Señores, veo que han conocido a mi venerable abuelita... - De nuevo como la noche anterior su cogote sufrió el azote de la rápida mano de Belle. - ¡Auch!

- Respeto... y sí, les he conocido... dado que no te has molestado en presentármelos ya lo he hecho por mi misma... - Gene movió la cabeza en un claro gesto de rendimiento.

- Caballeros, si no les molesta me la llevo... la hija de Shiffty me estaba contando no sé que cosa que le prometiste enseñarla hoy y se ha pasado todo el desayuno preguntándome por ti... Por cierto, ¿tu has desayunado?

- Hace dos horas... tú seguías en el séptimo cielo. Pero si me invitas a un café no te lo rechazaré...

- Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico...

- ¡¿Qué sabrá ese hombre de lo que puedo o no puedo tomar?

- Hombre gracias por la parte que me toca...

- Gene... - le llamó Winters antes de que los dos se alejaran. El ex-sanitario le miró. - Si luego tienes un rato nos gustaría mucho que te unieses a nosotros...

- Estaré encantado... luego nos vemos pues. - Y con un gesto se despidió de ellos.

- Espera, cariño... Después de comer tengo pensado _contarle _una serie de historias a Babe Heffron sobre la infancia de aquí mi querido niño en la sala de audiovisuales... si quieren unirse a nosotros...

- ¿Buscas más público ante el que avergonzarme abuela?

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Ni por un momento...

- ¿Vendrán? - Les preguntó la mujer.

- Será un auténtico placer, Sra. Roe... - Eugene resopló.

- Gene... confía en mi... te dije que debías traerme por una razón... - Belle le guiñó un ojo a su nieto y tirando de su brazo se alejaron del lugar mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los cinco hombres que dejaban tras ellos. Estos les sonreían efusivamente.


End file.
